Apple stem
by miyouimi
Summary: “Sakura! Do the letter game with the apple!” “Twist the stem of the apple and after you twist it around once it’s A, then B, then C…etc. And the letter that it brakes off at, that’s the first letter of the name of your future husband!” Implied SasuSaku.


**A/N: Hope you like it. I did this at lunch once and it gave me an inspiration to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple stem 

Sakura sat at the lunch table she sat at every day. Her friends were sitting all around her; which was Ino, Hinata and TenTen. They all gossiped about the usual happenings and got out their lunches. Sakura opened up her lunch bag and frowned. She should really start making her own lunch. She was in high school! Her mom kept insisting on making her lunch though.

She dumped her lunch onto the table and an apple rolled out along with a tuna sandwich. When was her mom going to learn that she hated tuna? She held up the sandwich and waved it around.

"Anyone want this?" she asked.

TenTen snatched it quickly and smiled. "Yes."

Sakura just shrugged and replied, "Alright." Ino and Hinata just giggled.

"Hey, I need the extra energy! I don't see any of you doing sports." TenTen snorted.

"Y-you're right, TenTen," Hinata nodded, agreeing. Hinata had been to shy to try out for any kind of sport that year.

"Psssh, I tried out for volleyball! They said I was more worried about my hair than the ball though…"

Sakura laughed at this. "I can picture that," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey!" Ino growled.

Hinata let a sweat drop form along with TenTen.

"You guys, calm down," TenTen sighed.

Ino just huffed but her eyes were then guided to Sakura's apple.

"Oooo! Sakura! Do the letter game!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her blonde friend with a confused face.

"You know! Twist the stem of the apple and after you twist it around once it's A, then B, then C…etc. And the letter that it brakes off at, that's the first letter of the name of your future husband!" she giggled.

Sakura picked up the shiny apple and examined it. "Really now…"

They all looked at her with interest.

She just laughed at their faces. "Okay, okay. This is utterly ridiculous and I know it isn't true, but I'll do it to please you anyway."

She started to twist the stem and in her mind went from letter to letter.

"A." She twisted it round once and said, "B."

They all stared at her with great interest.

"C." she just sighed.

"D, E, F, G," she said and twisted it around quickly. This was proving to be a strong apple.

"H, I, J, K." Shouldn't it of already broken off already? Ino watched it intensely.

"L, M, N, O." Sakura was starting to get frustrated by now. She heard Hinata let out a small gasp of relief after she passed by the letter N. She wondered why, but just kept twisting.

"P, Q, R." Darn apple stem! Just brak-

'Snap!'

"S." It had broke off at the letter S.

Ino let out a little gasp. "Ooooo! That was the longest I've seen it go! It must've been a strong, healthy apple! So your husband's name is going to start with an S!" she said excitedly, as if it were some huge news. The other two looked just as into it as Ino was.

"Guys, that's just stupid."

TenTen shrugged. "You never know!" She then handed Sakura the bag in which her Tuna sandwich was in. "Can you throw this away for me?" she asked and shoved it in Sakura's hands more. Sakura glared for a moment and TenTen puppy pouted.

"Fine," Sakura caved and sighed, getting up. But on her way up she had ran into someone and fell to the ground, butt hitting the floor hard.

"Owww…" She closed her eyes and rubbed her bottom.

"Sorry," a deep voice said.

Oh no! She ran into a guy… .She looked up slowly and met eyes with this really cute looking boy who was standing over her.

Ahhh! What was her problem!

He just kept looking at her though. Was something on her face?! She felt her face starting to turn red.

"Do you need help up? You're kinda blocking the aisle."

Stupid! She felt her face burn more. "U-umm, yes," She held her hand up and he grabbed it, pulling her up back to her feet.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He couldn't help but smirk at her embarrassed form for some reason. He just gave a small nod and went to walk back to his table, but was stopped by a "Wait!"

He turned back around and looked at the girl he had run into.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Sasuke." He felt himself smirk again as he turned back around and walked to his table.

She just stood there with his name racing through her mind.

'Sasuke…' she thought to herself. Stupid apple…

She felt that she would be seeing a lot more of Sasuke from now on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it. Review please!**


End file.
